Burnt by Ice
by Felides quod Filidates
Summary: This is my first post. X-Men fiction John x Bobby rated for later chapters, General summary is Bobby breaks up with Rouge. guess who's there to comfort him. Bad description I know but please read and review. COMPLETE. Unbetaed so may be Typos.
1. Burnt by Ice 1

A/n: This is my First Fanfic so be nice lol. Its a Bobby x John fanfic (X-Men) its set it the third film and the rest is in the story. Just in case it will be a little dark in the second chapter if you dont like that stuff i will summarise it then okay . Its gonna be slash... eventualy... honest.

P.s. I do use a lot of page dividers sorry if that annoys you. Also I don't have a Beta Reader so it might not be perfect, but my freinds did check it before i posted so a big thanx to Rach, Anth and Sophie.

Disclaimer: all rights belong to Marvel comics and whoever adapted the movie any simalaritys to other stories is completly coincidental, I think thats everything.

ENJOY!!

* * *

The knock at the door made John jump; he wasn't used to visitors since he had moved out of the double room he'd shared with Bobby for 4 years

The knock at the door made John jump; he wasn't used to visitors since he had moved out of the double room he'd shared with Bobby for 4 years. After the 'cure' had been announced most of the kids at the academy had been pulled out by there parents in an attempt to have them 'cured'. The thought of such a substance made him feel sick, how could you turn down your birth-right? The upside was this left a lot of rooms empty and the offer had been posted on the notice board in the rec. room to have single rooms for anyone who wished, John had jumped at the chance, ever since Bobby had been going out with Rouge there friendship had been rocky and when Bobby had stolen his lighter last semester John had snapped, smacked Bobby and left for a room of his own.

'Maybe its Bobby, maybe he finally broke up with that bint he calls a girlfriend' John shook himself, where had that come from? Since when did he care about Ice and Rogue? God he was going senile on his own.

John had become somewhat a recluse over the last few months no one talked to him and he saw no reason why he should waste his time on fruitless attempts at conversation with the rest of the upper class, all he did was save there asses in danger room sessions anyway.

"Yeah, who is it n what d'ya want?" he yelled at the door.

Jubilee poked her head round the door "what's got you in such a good mood?" was he sarcastic comment of the day, before John could answer however she said "Never mind, I don't really care. I just came up to tell you Professor Xavier wants to see you ASAP."

* * *

On the floor below Robert Drake was fuming about his girlfriend to Kitty Pryde, the closest thing he had to a male friend at the minute, not that he would tell her that she would kill him.

"She's just such a control freak, I mean if I didn't love her so much I'd have broken up with her ages ago!" as he trailed of into muttering Kitty hugged him.

"Don't worry about it it's just her way of showing she loves you." Kitty stated matter of factly "probably…" she added lamely.

"Thanks Kitty that helped soo much" he replied sarcastically, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well sorry for trying to help!" Kitty shot over her shoulder as she stormed out the room, not even bothering to use the door, rather to phase through it, just exacerbating how mad she was. She did not noticing the figure standing in the shadows by the door.

As she stormed of down the corridor of the boy's dorms John stepped out of the shadows by his old room. 'So trouble in paradise' he thought as he left to go see the Professor.

* * *

Standing outside the door to Xavier's office was more daunting than John had anticipated, while he stood there wondering whether or not to knock the Professor's voice sounded through his head '_are you coming in or not John?'_

"That's rather intrusive Professor" John said as he opened the door, accepting the mental question as an invitation. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your increasing independence and lack of socialization with other students. You may not see this as a problem but you are increasing any risk factor there is in any of the danger room programs by no communicating with your fellow students and consequently increasing the risk too other students who are in the same training regime as yourself, so I must ask you to change your social habits toward your fellow danger room students or stop participating in the sessions." John stood in shock. His first thoughts were how one person could say all that in a monotone voice before the implications sank in.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, "How the hell do you get to say that I'm putting people at risk?! What happened to 'the danger room is completely safe, nothing can go wrong?!' YOU FUCKING HIPOCRIT!!" He shouted as he slammed the office door on his way out.

'_John, please, I did not mean to offend you…'_ the Professor tried to get John back.

"Stay out of my head!" John bellowed back down the corridor toward the office he'd just left, with that he was left in peace with several unsavoury thoughts about the founder of the academy.

* * *

_Next day:_

"John, the Professor wanted me to tell you he wants you to move back in with Bobby." Ororo Munroe stuck her head into John's room without knocking.

"What? Why?" were the only things John was capable of saying as he instinctively reached for his lighter.

"He said something about how you two used to be friends you might help him through his break–up with Marie. Anyway pack your stuff your moving." And with that she walked out the room, not before the smirk had spread across John's face.

'well then time for a little fun.' he thought as he slipped his lighter into his back pocket and took a few bin bags from his cupboard and started to shovel clothes it to them.

* * *

Bobby sighed as he walked back to his dorm room; all he wanted was a shower and sleep so he was already pulling of his t-shirt when he stepped through the door to his room and stopped dead as he saw John looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Needless to say he turned white and took the temperature down about 5 degrees with him.

"Shit. Bobby it's not like I haven't seen you topless before." John smiled, while his breath clouded in front of him "also I'm fire remember so calm down your freezing my nuts off over here."

"What the hell are you doing back here?!" The shock was evident in Bobby's voice which made John wonder why the Professor hadn't told him that he was moving back in.

"The prof. thought I was being a bit to anti-social in my room so he put me back in here, oh, he also thought I could help with the break-up."

"Huh?" was all the answer John got "Me 'n' Rouge haven't broken-up."

"That lying son of a…" John was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"hay Bobby, you wanna go for a walk or somefin'?" Rouge walked through the door and did a double take "wha' the hell is he doin' in here?!"

"Hi to you too." John said as sweetly as he could when faced with _her._

"Whatever, come on Bobby were goin'." And with that John was left alone in there room. Again. He sighed.

"Just like old times." He said to no-one in particular, laying back on his old bed, and taking out his lighter and messing with it.

* * *

"Okay, okay, calm down Rouge it's not like I knew he was back either." Bobby said trying desperately to calm his girlfriend down, as she stormed through the grounds of the mansion.

"But it was his choice to get a room of 'is own! Why'd they have ta move 'im back in wit you?" She said with a pleading look "Any way they know how badly we get on _an' _'dat I'm in ya room a lot these days, they must 'ave known we'd run in to each other eventually." The Sothern accent becoming more prominent as she got angrier, Bobby just gave up as Rouge started to sulk.

"You could take it up with the professor but you probably wouldn't get very far." Bobby said "If it was his decision to move John back in with me then he's probably there to stay."

"Your right Bobby we'll just 'ave to find somewhere else." Rouge sighed "still annoyin' though."

"Yeah," Bobby chuckled "He always was."

* * *

It had taken awhile but Bobby was finally getting used to having John as a room-mate again. Not that he was happy about it though. Like the old days he way being dragged into John and Rouge's arguments over just about anything. He and John didn't spend much time together outside there room but when they both happened to be in it at the same time they talked about random things, if they were both in a good mood that is. If John was in a bad mood he just sat and bitched about Rouge and if Bobby was in a bad mood John was usually nowhere to be seen.

"Night Rouge." Bobby stood at the door to the room "Yes I'll talk to you tomorrow at breakfast. No I'm not just saying it, okay _goodnight_." The last was said very pointedly as he finally closed the door. "Okay she is driving me nuts!!" he burst out to the empty room.

"Break-up with her then." John's voice came from behind Bobby, making him jump off the bed.

"Gezz, next time tell me your in, okay." Bobby said to John's head which was sticking round the door to the bathroom, dripping water on the floor.

"Urgh, yes Mom." John said in a patronising tone. "Anyway how she driving you nuts?" he said with a grin.

"Oh, just shut up will ya, I'm not in the mood!" Bobby snipped as he threw a pillow at John's head. It missed its target as John had quickly withdrawn his head into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

The cars on both sides of the street were blazing wrecks, not that John was helping on that front Bobby thought, as another fire ball went flying past him hitting one of the advancing mutants.

"Great." he muttered as one of the many jumping mutants went flying toward Rouge, he shot a blast of ice toward the mutant who fell out the sky and shattered by Logan and Piotr, who had needed to change to avoid injury.

"One down, a hundred to go." John said as he ran past Bobby with Kitty in tow. He jumped toward one of the mutants holding onto Kitty, went straight through it and threw a fire ball at its back, as it was engulfed in flames Kitty smacked him round the head as she shuck him off and ran at another mutant who was about to attack Storm from behind.

While all this was going on Logan had been knocked to the ground with a foot of metal pipe shoved through his stomach, before he could remove it Rouge came flying at him and the pipe went through her leg, as Logan yanked it out of them both Rouge's forehead fell forward and rested on his, causing the wound to heal.

"Thanks." She said and swiftly kissed him on the mouth. Bobby just stared, everything around him started to freeze over, the first anyone noticed was when one of John's fire balls froze in midair and instead of engulfing the mutant in flames it knocked him out cold.

"Wha'?" John stared at Bobby, who was obviously loosing control of his powers "Hay, Storm we got a major problem over here!" he shouted. She turned toward him and didn't even need to ask as the burning debris around Bobby had started to form stalagmites of glittering ice.

As the room shifted back to its original form nothing around the angered teen would change the ice pillars had reached the ceiling and were starting to spread across both the roof and floor.

"Okay, everyone out. NOW." Storm shouted. "We'll just have to wait for him to calm down." She added to Logan as everyone filed out of the danger room and Storm locked the door behind them.

"What was all that about?" Kitty asked to the group at large. Everyone responded with some variations of a shrug.

All bar Logan, who had disappeared.


	2. Burnt by Ice 2

A/N: i'm really sorry this is so short please dont kill me i'll try to make the next one longer so just keep an eye on the story.

Disclaimer: non of this bar the plot is mine any resembalence to other stories is purely coincidental.

ENJOY!

* * *

The next time the door to the danger room opened a flood of icy mist billowed around the legs of Storm, Logan and John, they thought it might be a good idea to bring him as if anything to bad had happened he might be able to thaw Bobby out

The next time the door to the danger room opened a flood of icy mist billowed around the legs of Storm, Logan and John, they thought it might be a good idea to bring him as if anything to bad had happened he might be able to thaw Bobby out. As it turned out they did not need his assistance, for after the first wave of mist had cleared it was evident Bobby had sorted things out himself, he was sitting exactly where they had left him in the room surrounded by puddles.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Logan muttered to Storm as she looked into the room with surprise evident on the African-Americans face. She elbowed him hard in the ribs "Ow! What was that for?" But he didn't get a response as his exclamation had caused Bobby to look up and stare at them with tearstained cheeks.

The silence stretched on as Bobby got up and walked past them to the corridor and left them alone.

"Does this mean I can go?" a forgotten John suddenly asked and shocked the two adults out of there separate reveries.

"Sure, kiddo see you later." Was Logan's response. Storm just looked worried.

* * *

The door to there room was locked. John stood outside hammering on it with absolutely no response.

"BOBBY, open the god-damn door or so help me I'll burn it down!" John took out his lighter for good measure even though he knew there was no way Bobby could have known he had.

John stood there for a few minutes before Logan came and kicked in the door.

"Wha-?" John stood there shocked as Logan came running out of there rooms with Bobby in his arms, blood dripping from two deep wounds in each wrist.

John stepped into the room and just stopped there was a beautiful wooden box laying open on Bobby's bed with folds of green velvet flowing over the sides, as If unconsciously John moved to the bathroom dreading what he would see, his fears were confirmed when he saw the overflowing bath and the blood red water that had succeeded in getting everywhere.

John slid down the wall he had leant against.

"What…" he said in a hoarse whisper. He felt warm arms circle round his shoulders as Kitty hugged him sobbing quietly into his hoody, all John could do was stare at the blood stained knife laying on the tiled floor. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship with a simple silver blade now marred with the blood of one Robert Drake.

* * *

As Hank McCoy viewed his newest patient he wondered what had driven the seemingly happy child to such extreme lengths.

He was leaning over his patient when John walked through the doors with a large group following him. He still wore the blood stained clothes that he had when he was with Kitty over two hours ago. "How is he?" he asked, this silenced the room instantly.

"Well he will not die, if that's what you're asking. But we will need a psychologist or a high level psychic to asses his mental state after such a traumatizing event, many who cause such self-harm do not usually expect to wake up from it. Imagine how you would feel facing everyone after doing something like this."

No one answered.

* * *

_One Week Later:_

John was slipping in and out of a waking state as he watched Bobby's unconscious form. No one else was around as it was nearly midnight; even Beast had left the medical rooms more than an hour ago.

A groan jerked John out of his stupor as he rushed over to the bed Bobby was lying on. "Bobby?!" he asked franticly, the eyes underneath him flickered slowly open then shut again instantly.

"Bobby, I know you're awake. Come on look at me."

"Bobby not in right now, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." Bobby whispered trying to sound flippant and failing miserably, his voice was hoarse and his throat was dry and caked with that stuff you wake up with.

"Ha-ha, I don't think." John answered, "Well at least you're awake. I was starting to get worried about you."

"How long was I out?" The question didn't shock John but he still didn't want to answer it.

"About a week." He said

"Oh…" There really wasn't much more to say.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" John suddenly burst out, causing Bobby to jump. "You idiot" he added quietly.

"What d'ya want me to say? Sorry? I didn't do it by accident you know!" Bobby half-yelled bitterly, he couldn't muster the energy to get very angry he was tiered.

John stood looking kind of sick, "Fine next time I wont come visit, better yet would you like some help next time?" he spat.

"Don't John…"

"Don't what? Don't make you see the truth? Don't get angry? What the hell am I suppose to do in this situation?" John turned to walk out but the hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't go. Please." Bobby spun him round to look in to the brown eyes, maybe not the best idea he thought as he saw the anger burning there.

So he did the only thing he could think of to escape those burning eyes. The kiss was dry and short and probably the worst idea Bobby had ever thought of but he didn't care he just held onto John as if his life depended on it.

"Cough, cough." Someone said from the door. They both turned and saw Jubilee looking shocked but with a threatening twinkle in her eye, "Do I want to know what's going on in here?" she asked barely avoiding laughing.

"Absolutely nothing." John said harshly and walked into the hall almost knocking her over in the process.

* * *

N/A: ok im on my summer holiday/break now so i should be able to write more just keep an eye on the story.


	3. Burnt by Ice 3

Okay so theres a few things I need to explain about this chapter, first sorry it took so long my plot bunnies are on strike, or dieing im not sure which, second Jean shes not like she is in the third film i saw here as a toned down version of her in the third film with liberal servings of the first and second film's Jean's.

Well i hope thats everything so all there is left to say is either: Enjoy! or please don't sue, well your choice ill be in Mexico if you decide on the latter.

* * *

Preoccupation was new to Bobby, he'd never been one to dwell on things, mostly he took them in his stride but this, him and John, had taken over his mind.

Sitting through Mutant Ethics 101 was the time John devoted to finding new and more imaginative ways to utilise his pyrokinisis but in this particular lesson he was, like Bobby, hung up on the surprise encounter less that 48 hours past.

"Bobby!"

"John!"

Both boys started out of there respective thoughts, Bobby looking sheepish whilst John keep up his soave domineer "Yesum?" he asked

"John, while I know it's not like you, could you at least pretend to be paying attention?" Jean Gray asked, she sighed why did she have to cover mutant ethics? The Professor knew she'd found it tiresome when she had been taking the class years ago yet he still saw fit to dump it on her when she had graduated, so caught up in her thoughts she was that she almost missed his answer.

"If I must." He replied in mock agony, as he shuddered.

Bobby sat on the sidelines watching the exchange, and wondered how he thought he liked the 'peppy spitfire' as Jubilee enjoyed calling John behind his back. (If he wasn't in class he would have decorated his thoughts with air quotes as well) he sighed.

"Do you have something you'd like to add, Mr. Drake?" Jean asked, holding back a snicker from the worried look she had provoked from the young mutant.

"Err, no?" he said with a tone that perfectly matched his expression.

"Right then, in that case can we please get back to the subject in hand? It might surprise you but I don't want this class to over-run any more than any of you."

* * *

"Soooo…" Kitty drawled as she span past John, flipping her hair in his face.

"Do you have to do that, small fry?"

"Err… yep" Kitty smirked

"your so annoying" he rolled his eyes

"I know," she smirked again "anyway I hewd somfing vewy intwesting…" she said in a voice which was a cross between a babies' and tweedy pies', it also grated against John's last nerve.

"And that would be what?" he asked in a voice of extreme calm.

"Someone's in denial, and no I don't mean the river in Egypt…" if she had been incorporeal she would have had to duck as she fled up the corridor laughing like a maniac away from the expected barrage of death threats John sent her way.

John sighed as walked slowly after Kitty, 'She's right you know' muttered a sly voice in the back of his head, the on he usually managed to shoot down when it spoke up, but for once he left it alone, he may not want to admit it but he knew both Kitty and the voice were right. Sighing again he slid in to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

The shouts from the rec. room that night could be herd through out the mansion, not that anyone planed on telling either Bobby or Rouge that as there voices echoed through the halls, causing many of the inhabitants to stop and listen to heated argument.

"I don't want to know why it happened alright, all I want to know is why you did it! And yes there is a friggin' difference!"

"A was thankin' 'im, A 'ad a friggin' breeze bar thrue ma leg 'an 'e 'eaed it, wha' would you a done?!"

"I wouldn't have kissed him for one, if you wanted to thank him say 'thanks' don't start making out with him!"

"Wha' da- A weren't makin' ou' wit' 'im! It were one li'el kiss, go'n ask 'im if ya wan'!"

Several floors up Logan discreetly left the room he was in to find a safe place to hide before his name was dragged into the raging argument.

"Rouge you have no idea how little I want to go and ask Logan how he kissed my gilfreind, FOMER!!"

"You ar' SOO not breakin' up wit me."

"Watch me" Bobby said rather finally, acid practically dripping from his words. The words had been so forceful that Rouge didn't even attempt to stop him as he slammed the door hard.

* * *

Throughout the manor there was quiet apprehension, both Bobby and Rouge were stonily silent throughout the intervening time, the space of about two days. The wide birth given to them ranged every mutant in the manor, even Professor Xavier was slightly warier of the two hormonal teenagers.

So Logan wasn't that surprised when one of the strangest groups of people he'd seen came into the Professor's office, consisting of Jean and Scott, the Professor, Hank and a surprisingly sheepish looking John. "So, Prof. what's all this 'bout?"

"Wel-"

"We need to do something about those two pre-pubescent time-bombs!" Jean bust out cutting across the Professor, everyone stared at her, blushing furiously she looked intently at the floor. "Well we do." She added lamely.

"Essentially Jean is correct, now generally I am not one to meddle in other peoples affairs," Scott snorted with Logan close behind, John just rolled his eyes "However," The Professor said pointedly, "in this case if we do not intervene we will have some serious problems on our hands."

"Okay, I get all that but why is the kid here, I mean what does he have to do with anything?" Logan asked noticing how obviously John had started to blush and try to look invisible.

"Well he says he might now why this volatile situation has arisen." Hank answered quietly, speaking for the first time since he had walked into the room.

"So John, can you finally tell us why Bobby and Rouge a) broke up and b) are glaring at each other at every possible opportunity." Jean gave him a questioning look, "you did say you only wanted to say it once, be thankful the Professor kept me out of your head, I so want to know what's going on." For the second time in several minuets everyone stared at her, "What I'm interested."

"No, you're just nosey." Logan muttered under his breath.

"Hay, I herd that. John might be protected by the Professor but you ain't, mister." She said advancing on him and poked him in the chest.

"Okay, okay your just interested." He acknowledged with his hands up.

"I know you don't believe that but I'll let it slide." She said spinning on her foot to look at John, "anyway you were supposed to be telling us why all this mayhem is going on."

"Well, err… it was. Well I… what I mean is, Okay just read ma friggin' mind will ya at least then I don't have to say it." He said, again blushing furiously.

"Oh," the Professor said.

"Oy," echoed Jean, in the same tone.

"What's going on?" Logan and Scott asked in unison, "and what did you just say?" Scott tacked on, giving Jean yet another odd look.

"Err… well Bobby, he… well he kissed John." She looked like she wanted to squeal.

"Oy," They both echoed Jean (Scott quickly understood why Jean had used the quite adequate term)

John jumped as a very determined looking Jean span once again on the balls of one foot, "Was it really like that?!" she asked imposingly.

"Err… yes." He muttered embarrassed, this time Jean actually did squeal.

"As much fun as this one-sided conversation is to listen to can we get back to the subject in hand?" Hank said, again quietly but with a conviction that had everyone silent in just one sentence.

"Yes," the Professor agreed, "we should stop exaggerating this explanation into more than it was." He turned to Jean "We both saw what happened after the kiss and we both know what that means."

"What I wouldn't give for telepathy right now." Logan muttered to Scott and Hank, Scott nodded in agreement while Hank just kept a steady look on the other three mutants in the room, who were talking quietly among themselves.

* * *

A/n: Okay so i know youve herd this before, mainly cos im getting tiered of typeing it but whos judgeing (mutters to selfplease dont let it be the readers), but i will try to get the next chapter up sooner, anywho i hope you liked.

Btw the little button which says 'Go' is really just lonely, it just wants love so would you give it that love and click on it... err, i'll send you a free cookie, ok i probably wont but reviews make me happy, i actually got up and whent 'Kaching!' once... its a long story, one in which i got detention but you know, ok i'm rambaling i'll just go now... BYEE!!


	4. Burnt by Ice 4

**A/N: **Okay Chapter 4 is up yay!

**Disclaimer:** I just want to say the bit near the end, with Jean and Xavier, whats happening to Bobbby is kindda like what happens to Xander in **Ylang-Ylang**'s story **What sound does a heart breaking make?** so it all belongs to them, so if you've read it don't report my fic. Thank you!

So on with the fic, woop!!

* * *

Bobby was sitting in the room he shared with John, he sighed when would everyone realise he _did not_ need these council sessions. Groaning he stood from his bed and head for the door, scuffing his feet on the floor as he made his way, reluctantly, toward Hank's office for his first, and hopefully last, session.

"So can we get this over with? I got a lode of homework I should, an' would probably prefer to, be doing right now." Bobby didn't even bother to knock when he reached the office door, he strolled in already half was through his sentence.

"Hello, Bobby. How are you?" Hank replied letting the lack of a knock slide this time.

"I'd be a lot better If I was anywhere else, so how're we gonna do this?"

"Well I was going to offer you a choice, though to be honest, I am seriously considering scraping that idea if you keep this attitude up, boy." Hank said

"Err…Okay?" bobby answered kind of weakly, a bit shocked at the change that had come over the good-natured and friendly mutant, it was kindda scary.

"Okay, now that that's out the way, would you like to here your options?" without waiting he continued, "You can either have the usual course with a psychologist, or you could just have a high level psychic check you over and asses you. So what's it gonna be?"

"Psychic, any day." Bobby answered without hesitation. "So, what's Jean gonna do to me?"

* * *

Jean sat across from Bobby, eyes closed concentrating, she no longer needed physical contact to catch a psychic link but she still needed to concentrate. Expanding her thoughts outward she pressed up against Bobby consciousness, which as per usual with anyone being touched by another for the first time closed itself off, pressing gently she mentally spoke _"Bobby, you don't need be afraid it's just me."_

"_Sorry, but you gotta admit this is kindda weird."_

"_Yeah, sorry 'bout that, anyway you're going to have to relax, or you will need to go with the psychologist." _Almost instantly Bobby mental defences started to dissipate, sighing Jean probed a little further gaining almost complete entrance into Bobby's mind.

"_Okay, Bobby just so I know do you have anything which you really, _really_ don't want me to see?"_

"_Err… nope"_

"_Good, okay from here on out it'll be easier if I don't talk to you until I'm finished. So don't interrupt me 'k."_

"_Fine, just get on with it."_

Pushing even father into Bobby's mind Jean started to hear him most open thoughts, and to her surprise the beginning note of a song.

"_You know your singing right?" _Jean asked

"_What?"_

"_Oh, nothing."_ Jean replied, "Okay so something is definitely going on it this kids head" she muttered.

"…_in the dark,  
__So you can't see their tears.  
__They hide in the light,  
__So you can't see their fears."_

Jean, by this time, was starting to get creeped, the last time she had herd music in someone's brain it was bad.

"_Forgive and forget, all the while.  
Love and pain become one and the same,  
In the eyes of a wounded child"_

_Real, _bad.

By, now she had found a representation of Bobby's mind, as she moved forward mountains and trees started to materialise around her, the damp woodsy smell that accompanied a forest after a storm caught her nose.

"_It's all so confusing,  
__This brutal abusing,  
They blacken your eyes,  
__And then apologize"_

Moving further in she came across more and more elaborate mental constructs the animals that she came across were as seemed as real as any she had seen in the physical world. This scared her.

"_You're daddy's good girl,  
__And don't tell mommy a thing,  
Be a good little boy,  
__And you'll get a new toy,  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing"_

She remembered her one-on-one sessions with Professor Xavier, how the stronger a image in someone's mind meant the more they relied upon their inner world, and by the looks of it Bobby could live in here.

"_Because Hell, Hell is for children,  
And you know that their little lives,  
__Can become such a mess."_

Then she realised what was going on, and it wasn't good.

"_Hell, Hell is for children.  
And you shouldn't have to pay  
__for your love with your bones and your flesh"_

* * *

"Hay, Bobby!" Jubilee called from behind him. He just keep walking, frowning caught up with him she caught his arm, "Hay, Bobby, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He answered, kind of out of it, "You?"

"Err… Yeah I'm okay."

"Okay, see you 'round." With that he walked off leaving a stunned Jubilee behind.

"Yo, Jubbs, 'sup?" John came up behind her. She jumped a foot in the air.

"Cripes, you sure got that silent thing down don't cha'."

"Nice, anyway you look wigged, you alright?"

"Yeah, its just Bobby, he wasn't himself, he seemed a bit out of it." She was frowning.

"Hay," John poked her in the arm, "your gonna get wrinkles if you keep that up." He snickered, "don't worry I'll keep an eye on him, okay?" Not waiting for a reply he walked off.

* * *

"So what is your verdict on the… situation?" The Professor asked, knowing at least the outline of the problems.

"Well, you know what's happened recently?" Jean started, waiting for the Professor to respond, he nodded in acknowledgement, "Well, simply put he's in denial." Glancing up she caught the sceptical look on his face. "Hay, just listen, okay. Its bad, he's retracting into himself, thankfully its happening pretty slowly so we have some time. But still if we don't do anything…" She trailed off leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"So, in you r professional opinion, what do you suggest we do?" after the awkward pause which followed.

"Nothing, to be honest this is something he… and whoever got into this situation can sort out." Xavier subtly rolled his eyes, he had herd the unvoiced, ': Cough: John: Cough:' that Jean had barely managed to avoid saying.

"That sounds. Appropriate." He concluded. Having nothing else to say.

* * *

Just so you guys know i'm gonna stop saying "sorry this took so long" and "I'll try and write and uplode quicker" cos i'm not i'm gonna write and uplode as much as I can but i'm slow so get over it, Sorry!

Also the song I used is **Hell is for Children **by **Pat Benatar.**

and finally the button that says review just wants to be clicked, also i'm not entierly sure but i think it makes me write faster you'll just have to review and find out.

**P.S.** if anyone has any ideas for my fic let me know in a review, I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere.


	5. Burnt by Ice 5

**A/N: **Hiya its me again, and hay look I was quick. ::Crazy Grin:: Okies this is a bit of a crazy chapter, it has no page dividers, "Oh, Horror!" Anyway, It's the second kiss, "Ohmigawd, ::Swoons::", so err... Have fun!!

* * *

Stepping quietly into the dorm room John closed the door behind him. He started forward into the room, paused, and turned back to lock it behind him.

He sat on his bed, and waited. Just waited. It didn't take long for Bobby to emerge from the bathroom, "Hay," he whispered, he made Bobby jump.

Bobby turned, catching the small smile playing across John's lips. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day, feeling almost apathetic toward him, "Hi," he answered, "'sup?"

"The sky." John said jokingly, barely tugging a smile from the other, "Nah, nothing much, thought I'd come check on you, people are getting kindda worried. You okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy. I can barely walk down the hall without people either asking me if I'm okay or just avoiding me completely, mostly the latter. How would you feel?!" His voice had risen to a shout by the end.

"Okay, okay." Replied John, raising his hands in mock defeat. "What _do_ you want to talk about? How was it wit Jean?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." He shook his head, "Have you ever noticed how much telepaths hate to talk?"

John laughed at this, "Yeah, but we do have two of the most eloquent here, which I'm glad about." Moving across the room he dropped down next to Bobby on the bed, "Hay five points to me, I used eloquent in a sentence!" at this Bobby le out a snort of laughter.

"So what happens when you get fifty points? You get a bar of chocolate or something?" he glanced up locking eyes with John.

"Not exactly." He said, inching slowly toward Bobby's parted lips. Gently pressing, nothing more just lips resting on lips. Bobby's fingers traced up John's arm, barely ghosting over the back of his neck. Pulling him deeper running his tongue over his bottom lip, silently asking for entry. Suddenly biting lightly on the now moist lip, he elected a quiet gasp from John. He seized his chance and slipped into the others mouth, he began to explore the interior of the other mutants mouth.

Pulling back for breath, they just looked at each other. "Better than the first one?" John asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Much." Replied Bobby, moving in again. Then the doorknob rattled, startling the pair. They both turned to look at it; Bobby looked on in shock, while John just glared at it accusingly.

"You know I locked it. We could just ignore them." He said with a slight leer. The voice that broke through the door squashed that idea flat.

"Hay, Bobby! Le' me in! I wanna talk!" Rouge called.

"Oh, friggin' Christ" Bobby moaned, resting his head against John's chest, "I can't deal with her now." He pleaded; John could almost see the anime sweat-drop.

"Alright, I'll tell her you're not here or something." He stood, lightly kissing Bobby again, "be right back." He whispered.

"Rouge. Bobby's not here, what d'ya want?" he asked, swinging the door wide.

"Good, I wanned to talk to you." She said, side stepping him and striding into the room.

"Wait? Wha-?" She turned, she hadn't spotted Bobby yet. John looked past her at him; he rolled of the bed and hid, "But why? You hate me."

"A don't hate you. A just never liked you." She turned and walked father into the room, "Anywa', A wanned to tell ya A know wha' happen'd." She span to face him, glaring, "An' if you lay one finger on 'im," She grabbed his arm, just below the elbow, "A won' be wearin' gloves nex' time."

She let go o his arm and leapt on the bed, "So, 'ow was it?" she stared at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked, incredulously. Glancing toward where he knew where Bobby was hiding.

"The kiss, dumbass, 'ow was it?" she said again, still staring at him.

"Rouge, get the hell out of here." John sent her a look that could kill as he held the door open.

"'ay, 'ere A am tryin' to be frein'ly, for Bobby's sake, 'n' all you can do is tell me ta ge' ou'! Wha's ya' damage?!" she shouted, yet again glaring at him.

"I'm not sure if it escaped your notice but Bobby broke up with you, and fyi the whole school herd yous." Rouge mouthed like a fish at this, "The only reason I ever even talked to you was because he liked you and he was one of my best friends, I wasn't gonna lose him over you. And now he doesn't, or at least not as much so get out and leave us alone." He finished. She just stared at him. Her face reformed into a mask of hatred. Discarding her gloves she threw herself at him with what could only be described as a howl of rage.

And she hit the floor halfway there, shock evident on both faces. Ice was creeping its way up Rouge's left leg. "Wha' the-?" she half yelled struggling uselessly.

By now the ice had encased both her legs, "Don't." came the icy cold voice from across the room. Bobby was there simple fury burning deep in his eyes.

"Wha'-?" Rouge stammered again.

"Don't – Don't you _ever_ touch him. Don't you dare." He said again quietly. Looking straight at her, "Get out of here, get out and don't come back." He flicked his wrist and the ice retreated quickly.

"Bu', Bobby… you… we..-" She started to say.

"GO!" he shouted at her, raising his hand threateningly, frost covering it.

She fled from the enraged mutant, tears streaming down her face as she ran.

Silence reigned in the room until, "Thanks…" John whispered going over and circling Bobby's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder "Though you know I could have handled her."

Bobby smiled weakly, "She really hates me now doesn't she?" he asked meekly.

"Probably, but don't worry 'bout it, she'll forgive you." He tightened his arms round his waist, "In a while." He smiled at him, "Now where were we?" he asked nuzzling Bobby's neck.

"Oh, come on, is that all you think about?" He laughed leaning back into John's chest, "I need ice-cream." He added, twisting out of Johns grip, kissing him quickly on the cheek and walking out the room.

John sighed, shook his head and followed Bobby out the room. Swinging the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/n:** Okay so i usually say can you review and all that here, but this time round I would really love a review on this chapter 'cos I'm really skeptical about it, I have a few freinds who said it was good but this time I would really love to know what you guys think, please review?


	6. Burnt by Ice 6

Hay again, guys! well all the usuall disclaimers apply nothing but the plot is mine... in this chapter, lol. to be honest this is just plot filler and fluff.

Enjoy!

* * *

Clattering into the kitchen Bobby was fleeing a manically grinning John, shouting, "Okay, okay. You're not sweet, is that what you want to hear? Your evil, well and truly evil." He finished, standing on the opposite side of the island counter.

"Thanks," replied John grinning from ear to ear, "but I think I need a better apology." In a surprising display of speed he vaulted onto the counter and was sitting in front of him, Bobby to stunned to move, just stood there, John leaned in capturing Bobby's mouth in a kiss.

"Oh, come on, not again!" Jubilee said from the door, "how come it's always me that finds you?" mock glaring at the pair.

"Oh, give it up" replied John, getting off Bobby "you love it really." They stared at each other before bursting out laughing, Bobby, who was now rummaging through the freezer, just rolled his eyes, extracting the Toffee ice-cream and grabbing a spoon.

"So you two made nice?" Jubilee asked, looking amused at the way they were sharing the spoon.

"Yup." John said, watching as Bobby licked the spoon clean; his mind wandering.

"Good, 'cos spacey Bobby was weird," laughed Jubilee, getting an amused look from John.

"Wait, I was spacey? Why didn't you tell..." Bobby started to babble, John cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Because it was cute." He replied honestly, Bobby glared at him, his eyes promising swift and unique retribution, "What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing much." Bobby replied giving John a smile which would have had John backing away if he could, "Just this." He said, quick as a flash Bobby pulled open the front of Johns slacks and deposited a large spoonful of ice-cream into them.

"GAAA!!" John yelled, half in shock at the ice-cream, half in annoyance that he'd been commando, "Oooo, you are so dead Drake!" he shouted, jumping off the counter and throwing himself after Bobby. Flipping him over John straddled Bobby; he swooped down and brought their lips together in another fiery kiss.

Forgotten Jubilee just watched with a smirk on her face, she turned as she heard footsteps behind her. Grabbing Kitty's arm she pressed a finger to her lips and opened the door wider, Kitty burst into silent fits of giggles at the sight that greeted her.

"Voyeur…" they heard John say, barely breaking the kiss, this made both girls blush.

"Y-yeah…well…"and with that Jubilee turned and stormed off, Kitty followed still giggling.

"Now." John said, looking seductively at Bobby, "wher…"

"Oh, shut up, we don't need anymore cliché's" Bobby laughed, hauling John down into another scorching kiss.

* * *

Everything had changed in the space of a week. Everyone now knew that John and Bobby were a couple, in the last few days they had rarely been seen apart and they now sat next to each other in almost every lesson and were a formidable team in danger room sessions.

However Jean still kept an eagle eye on the pair. The progress Bobby had made in John's presence but was she was still worried; relapses were common in situations like this, granted this was a pretty unique situation. She had a scheduled assessment with Bobby, no doubt John would show up too, Jean sighed, in a way John wasn't the best thing for Bobby, at least not in the amounts Bobby was having him, and Bobby needed to stand on his own two feet.

As expected both John and Bobby came, tittering like school girls, one glance at Jean and they both cracked up, "Do I even want to know?" she asked sceptically, they both shook their heads, trying hard to suppress their giggle fits. "R-iiiight…" She said, turning back to the term papers she was grading, "Alright, just wait over there, I'm nearly finished."

"So," Jean said after marking the last paper with a C+, John was checking the marks, "How are you feeling?" she asked looking at Bobby, he felt Jean probing his mind gently, he was used to it by now.

"Alright, I guess." He said, "Well, as good as I can be with… you know, _that_ hanging over my head…" he trailed off, he couldn't lie to Jean she'd helped him way to much.

"Okay, well at least you're getting better." She replied.

"Improvement's good, but what was up in the first place?" John asked, breaking his uncharacteristic silence.

"Yeah," agreed Bobby, "I never really got a straight answer out of you when I asked." he turned to John, "I asked a lot."

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly something I could just blurt out its kindda a touchy subject" she said shifting uneasily in her seat, "Well…err… how do I put this?" she muttered to herself.

"Simply?" John said a glimmer of laughter in his eyes.

"Wow, really? I would never have thought of that." Jean quipped back, Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"John, baby. I love you but shut up." He said. John pouted but kept his mouth shut, causing Jean to giggle.

"Well obviously it's not affecting you anymore but simply put" she glanced at John, "you were in denial." There was a silence in which both Bobby and John had stupefied looks on their faces.

"R-eeealy" Bobby said with the same sceptical look on his face that the Professor had sported, "I think you might need to elaborate. Just a little."

"I know how it sounds," Jean said, "but when I was in you…" as she said this John started coughing violently looking with wide eyes at the pair.

"What?!"

"In his head, you dolt." Jean said, "You have a sick mind." She laughed as John blushed furiously and turned away.

"Anyway, when I was in your head," she emphasised the words, "It was really, well, realistic, usually people have a few smoky objects and scenes, strong memories, its like looking at everything through a heat haze… or something. You were different, you see this cut?" she held up her arm for clarification, "I got that when I fell over and caught it on a branch, in your head." She looked meaningfully at Bobby, "you were retreating into your own head, you had barely enough coherent thought to keep up any semblance of yourself." She finished.

"So… what changed?" asked John, he had his arms around Bobby's waist, holding him tightly.

"Well, you did." She said, "Unless there's something else Bobby's been depressed about." She turned her gaze to Bobby the question evident in her gaze.

"Nope. Nothing." Bobby answered cheerfully.

"Not even Rouge?" John asked, Jean noticed the potential hurt in his eyes.

Bobby turned to face John wrapping his arms around his neck, "Not even Rouge." He answered leaning his forehead against John's

Jean coughed pointedly, breaking the mood, "I think your finished here." She stood followed quickly by John and Bobby, "I might call you back but its not likely, do you know how much sex I've missed just to arrange and have these sessions?" she asked with wide eyes.

Bobby and John looked at each other, "None?" John said.

"Please Scott may be a little high and mighty but come on you really think he's celibate?!" Jean looked defeated, "Anyway that was rhetorical, now go get some rest.

Bobby and John turned to leave, "John, wait I need to tell you something." They both turned back.

"Don't worry I'll be right out." He said to Bobby.

"'k"

"So, what's up?" he asked leaning on the back of a chair.

"Well I just wanted to say keep an eye on him, okay? Also you're dumb." John looked up sharply, "You shouldn't be worried about what he may or may not still feel for Rouge, I mean your like the only person who hasn't realised yet how much _he_ loves _you._ I mean he wasn't like this ever, even with Rouge, just look after him alright." She finished, looking up she telekinetically opened the door and Bobby came tumbling through.

"Having fun?" Jean asked, standing Bobby started to blush again, Jean just laughed again, "Alright get gone."

* * *

Okay, so hoped you liked it, would love a review, even if its just "Hay, I liked the fic" or something, flames will be eaten for tomorows breakfast (^^), also i'm gonna work the M scenes in to chapter 7.

byee xxx


	7. Burnt by Ice 7

**A/N: **Okay, *waves from behind really big sheild* Hi guys... before you kill me i have a few things i need to ask you bout but those can wait till after the story, so you can kill me after that alright.

Exams are to blame, so go hurt them too!

so usualy diclamers and all that jazz

and see you on the other side i supose, now on with the show!!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Jubilee, had really had enough of the whole Bobby John thing, so they both turned out gay, what was the big problem? Making her way back to the room she shared with Rouge, she opened the door to find a sobbing brunet. Rushing forward she enveloped the distraught mutant in a bone crushing hug. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Why woul' 'e do this to me?" Rouge whimpered, turning to paw at the front of Jubilee's pullover, "we wer' good togever."

Jubilee hated this Rouge, 'damnit Bobby' she though, absentmindedly petting Rouge's hair, 'you just had to make her go bi-polar didn't you'. "Shh… sweetie, it's alright. It'll be okay."

"'Ow da hell would you know?!" She yelled jumping to her feet and fleeing for the sanctuary of the bathroom.

"That is it," Jubilee muttered to her self, "those guys need every square inch of there asses kicked. And I'll be damned if someone beats me to it." She ended in a threatening snarl.

* * *

Crossing the dorm room Bobby settled himself on the floor against John's legs, with the History textbook and a notepad and tried, over the distracting volume of John's portable TV, to work on his term-paper. Flicking through the section on the American Civil War he paused as he felt the hand absentmindedly run through his hair, smiling he turned back to his history text books. The two boys remained like this for a while neither saying a word, connected through the soft touches and looks they shared.

That was until the door nearly flew of its hinges with the force of the kick Jubilee delivered to it. The glow emanating from her hands made both startled teens sit up and take notice.

"Err…" John began

"We didn't do it?" Bobby added in a hopeful tone, slowly backing away from the 'I'm going to hurt you' glare she was directing at the pair.

"Yeah, 'cos we all believe that." She ground out, to Bobby and John's surprise she stopped in her forward march, closed her eyes, and almost visibly calmed down, "your both to blame to be honest," she said in icy clipped tones, "Rouge's a fuckin' mess, she's gone completely postal on me, and wouldn't you know it, its all your FAULT!" she screamed the last word across the room.

"Jubbs, you can't blam-" John began, but was cut short by the flash of multicoloured light she'd discharged in anger.

"Okay John, not the best thing to say to the crazy lady." Bobby muttered in the pyros direction, louder he said to Jubilee, "Why are you doing this?" This was apparently also not the right thing to say. One could almost see the last vestiges of restraint snap as the usually hyperactive cheerleader into the human embodiment of a Tasmanian devil.

* * *

How they escaped from Jubilee, John and Bobby would never know, but what she had said stuck with them. Yet another consequence they had to deal with. Apparently being pioneers of Mutant kind or some such crap wasn't good enough.

The hand snaking its way around his waist pulled John out of his thoughts, feeling the stirring of his interest, "you know," Bobby began with an uncustomary leer splashed across his features, "I never thought I'd say this; but your thinking to much."

John let out an almost silent groan at the thinly veiled insult, but was, to be honest, to far gone to care, jutting forward he whispered huskily, "you reckon she left yet?" before flipping their positions and pinning the other against the nearest wall, moving in close enough to ghost breaths over Bobby's collar bone, down the back of his neck.

"Somehow I don't care." Bobby gasped out, pushing John off him and pulling the fire starter away down the hall.

Crashing through the bedroom door they fell sprawled together onto John's bed, fear of being caught completely obliterated, mouths crushing the air out of lungs and hands clutching and roaming over everything in reach. Loss of control creating snow which was quickly evaporated by harmless flames. Shirt button were open and groans spilt from bruised, swollen lips, all previous activities were forgotten, the TV across the room announcing the news to an absent audience, and a half finished history report lying scrunched up on the floor. Telling the two apart was almost impossible as a mouth latched onto a neck raising a dark love bite, and hands splayed across expanses of pale and tanned skin causing abdominals to jump and twitch in anticipation.

Hand got more adventurous as they descended below the waistbands of jeans and began to caress thighs and asses. Muscles contracted from ghosting touches and hips were thrust forward grinding against denim and cotton, the need and want was overpowering and both boys wanted more. Giving in to feral desires clothes were thrown across the room. Left in underclothes the pleasure was rising to a fevered pitch, friction causing gasps and moans to echo though the room.

The explosion that rocked the mansion was therefore not appreciated by either mutant. The screams and running footsteps were taken more seriously however, as both boys scrambled to find clothes to cover there interrupted acts of debauchery.

"What the hell is going on?!" John yelled across the room, as he pulled a blue V-neck over his head.

"You expect me to know?" Bobby shot back, still attempting to dig a pair of clean jeans out of his closet.

Once both boys were dressed the pelted out of the room hand-in-hand to discover the source of the destruction and distress that had disrupted there spontaneous night. Running through the halls they came across unconscious kids and men in military garb which, you could tell at a glance, was not standard issue. They kept up the pace till they came to Xavier's study, what they saw stopped them dead in their tracks and made their blood run cold, Rouge was bleeding from the head and Xavier looked scared.

Magneto was back.

* * *

**A/N:** alright so what i needed to say was first, numoro uno, that this is the second last chapter, i'm only gonna bring one more out for this fic, so you have the option to get really pissed at me if you want.

2nd thing is after this i'm gonna start a new fic, thats where you guys come in, please tell me in a review or PM or whatever wether you would prefer a Buffy fic, a Sky High fic or Supernatural fic, all of these will be slash but you can sugest pairings too, please let me know what you want. (FYI i haven't seen season 4 of Supernatural yet so it might be hard to write for Castiel)

but thats everything I think, btw anyone who send a review with a thing for the next fic will get a lollipop, of their choice *pauses for applause* okay, now i went to far... cya!!!


	8. Burnt by Ice 8

**A/N: **Okay so here it is, after several thousand words and a year or so, it is the end of Burnt by Ice, I love all you guys for reading this you are apreciated so much, and i'll finish this off after you've read this.

oh, the usual disclaimers apply too nothing in this is mine, Almost Lover is by 'A Fine Frenzy' oh and lolly's for the people who can spot my tribute to DC comics. Thank you Marvel for the chance to slash-arise your work (^^)

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8:

"…Charles, you really are slipping." The unmistakeable upper class voice turned blood to ice as Magneto threw an appraising look over at the unconscious brunet, "the last time I saw that one she had spirit." Eric turned to talk directly to the Professor and paused.

"You fear me, don't you?" he asked, "as I fear you, you see it don't you, all this belongs. Revolves around fear," He turned again, this time to face the younger pair, "You do not see it yet, and you do not know the pain this difference will cause you. What it has already caused many of us," he gestured to Rouge, still unconscious, "what it has already caused her." He paused a deeply pained look crossing his face, "What I have caused her."

"And that just proves your whole 'He is crazy' theory right, I guess." John muttered to Bobby, a smirk working its way onto his features. John really wasn't one for the whole fear in the face of insurmountable odds, he preferred death but he liked to go out on a limb once in a while.

"Do we have to fight Erik?" Xavier spoke for the first time, "Why did you come here today? You had no provocation." Looking at the other Alpha mutant with a cutting gaze, looking into the others mind, and failing… again. "Tell me this."

"You honestly want to know Charles? You feel ready for the information that could destroy your mantra and your academy with it?"

"If that is truly what you bring then so be it." Xavier announced to the 3 other mutants, "however before you do remember that humanity is embedded more strongly in light than it is darkness, you know this Erik and you know my beliefs."

"Very well, Charles, and I bring before your personal jury experimentation, voted in by elected officials," he thrust his track marked arms forward for all to see, "By Senator Kelly, no less, before he saw the other side," a grimace crossed his face, as if remembering a bad taste, even though they all knew very well about the failed 'experiments' Magneto had thrown around. "All that repentance, all that sympathy and empathy he showed, did you honestly believe that he was genuine? He was merely attempting to scrub clean his own sullied soul so that karma wouldn't have him accepted into his own twisted program. He was apocryphal"

His features had twisted in anger as he spoke, his breath deepening to the point of heaving as the psychotic broken man showed his true face, that of the raving lunatic he had been forced into. Turning to the two teens still in the doorway he sneered, "Welcome to the world of politics."

"Right, I mean so you got experimented on and now you wanna destroy all of humanity? Over-react much? Isn't being experimented on kindda a given for mutants? I mean yeah I can see where your coming from but really gotta chill dude." By this point the Professor was staring at John with something akin to disbelief splashed across his face and Bobby was insistently tugging on his sleeve to make him shut up, but by now he was in his element, "I mean come on Magneto how many times have you tried to get your revenge on the world co you got dealt a shit hand by fate? You wanna talk to someone bout cards go have a chat with Gambit for Christ sake but just leave us outta it, I mean what's your problem with this place, and the Professor? So he wouldn't help you during take-over number 4, well here's a novel idea, how 'bout, 'Get the hell over it'."

In the shocked silence that followed John turned a blank look on Bobby, "Was it something I said?" he asked.

"No, you set the Danger room on fire again." Bobby rolled his eyes, "Of course it was something you said! Moron."

"Oh…. Good." He looked at the incredulous look on his friends face and snorted, "I mean at least now I know what to expect when I take that test during career week. D'you think motivational speaker suits me?"

Bobby let out a long suffering sigh, "remind me again why I love you?"

"'cos I'm a devilishly attractive bad boy who enjoys making fun of your ex."

"Ri~ight, maybe we should go back to listening to the homicidal psychopath over there 'kay?" John coughed out a thinly veiled laugh at that but still turned back to the slightly gaping older mutants.

"Sorry, please continue with your tedious story of betrayal." John said in his matter-of-fact voice.

The snarl that ripped its way out of Magneto's mouth was almost animalistic, shock and fear causing Bobby and John to step back and the Professor to wince noticeably. "You have no idea! You insolent pup, you too will feel the sting of prejudice once you leave this sanctuary. Then you will be less inclined to disagree with me, mark my words."

"You may have a point, but you know, I'm not one of the first mutants, it might be the prof. talking but I think that the norms are probably used to us now, and if not we'll deal, its not like we're killing people like you and the 'Brotherhood." Bobby punctuated his speech with air quotes, "like John said, you just got dealt a bad hand."

"I'm gonna stick to, he's a psycho and he should get over it." John muttered, to no one in particular.

With a howl of rage Magneto threw himself across the room at the teenagers, as he moved he gathered metallic objects of all shapes and sizes to him intent on his target: John.

The ice cold wind that whipped round the trio as Magneto neared his intended was only a surprise to Magneto and as the temperature dropped at an imposable pace the multitude of metal around Magneto began to stop in its tracks as each object was encased in enough ice to outweigh Magnetos magnetism.

With an angry shudder Magneto twitched his left hand causing the doors to the office slam shut in Scott and Ororo's faces, both of whom had finally come careering down the halls toward them.

"Err… how'd he do that?" John asked, a little confused, "I thought he controlled metal?"

"Hinges, locks, door handles? Ringing any bells for you?" Bobby shot back, his eyes firmly fixed on Magneto.

"Oh… right, metal…" Magneto rolled his eyes at the exchange,

"Do you two ever stop talking?" he asked incredulous.

"Nope John replied, bringing a fireball into existence. The only outward signs of the second teenager prepping for the fight were the crystallized puffs of his breaths coming at regular intervals, "wonder twin powers, activate!" he muttered to himself.

And with that the fight truly started. The strength of the elemental blasts rocking the windows in their frames, Magneto was more advanced shooting everything he could manipulate with deadly precision, catching both Bobby and John several times with small nicks and scrapes.

Streams of flame licked he walls as they circled round Magneto, then hardening and tightening in closer to him, as Bobby froze them and manipulated them into a snaring trap. Magneto ignored this completely shattering the setup with a well placed batch paperclips, the fight raged while the destruction mounted still contained in the one room.

An explosion from the doorway threw the three combatants off kilter, as Scott blasted his way into the office, fear and hate dominant on his features.

It happened in a moment, a slow-down-time moment. Sprawled across the window seat Bobby could only watch, the attention the explosion merited gave Magneto an opportunity, he'd recovered quickly, quicker than he should have been able to. His last parting gift, greater than that of his fear, his opinions or his convictions, his last attack, death. It came with the flick of a wrist the blur of movement; with speed the last piece of useful metal found its mark.

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

No

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me.

* * *

So that's it, pease R&R since its the end, and Thanks so much for reading you guys ROCK!!


End file.
